


Loco

by mresundance



Series: Shomatober Flashfiction [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Italy, Multi, Polyamory, Roma | Rome, Secrets, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: For #Shomatober.In Yuzu's absence, something happens between Javi and Shoma.





	Loco

**Rome**

**June 2017**

So Yuzu has fucked off. Typical, Javi thinks while he calls him again. The mill of tourists and street vendors part around them, resentfully, while pigeons flutter out of the Vatican City.

Little Shoma looks up at Javi with those great dark eyes -- beautiful, really -- and Javi shakes his head as he hangs up on another unsuccessful call. 

"He's always like this. Sometimes he just wants to wander around alone," Javi says in Japanese, since it is the only language they share in common.

They decide not to wait for Yuzu. Both their stomachs are rumbling, and there are real Italian restaurants lining one side of the street. But it is not the restaurants which draw Shoma. He keeps peering longingly at the gelato shops.

"We can't have gelato for lunch," Javi jokes.

"Yes we can," says a very nonplussed Shoma. 

Without speaking, they make the adult decision to enter a gelato shop. Javi translates the English, which is for tourists, into Japanese, for Shoma. 

Why should I be babysitting your boyfriend, Yuzu, Javi thinks, and then reminds himself  _ he  _ opened their relationship to include Shoma. That is why they are on vacation in Italy: to celebrate.

After some struggles with the languages, Shoma orders mint and Javi raspberry. They pay and take very laiden cones outside, where they sit in the shade and watch people go by. Sometimes Shoma points at something and Javi pays attention.

He likes Shoma. He has always liked Shoma, ever since meeting him at the Japan Open in 2015. But having Shoma as his boyfriend's boyfriend is, well, complicated. He knows Shoma and Yuzu are happy, but that doesn't eliminate the knot in his stomach, the worry that Yuzu will be hurt. Or the fear that Yuzu will leave him for Shoma. 

Still, he likes Shoma. He is mischievous as hell, stubborn, thoughtful. And, if Javi is honest with himself, attractive.

Shoma finishes his gelato and cone quickly, but Javi nurses his. A ribbon of pink oozes from Javi's cone and wraps round his wrist. Javi is about to lick it clean when Shoma shakes his head. He leans forward. 

Slick wetness trailing Javi's wrist, followed by a sucking kiss. 

This is what you get for fucking off, Yuzu, Javi thinks with a jolt.

His boyfriend's boyfriend is  _ licking  _ him. And looking at him, not at all coyly. Javi can not look away. His breath hitches.

Shoma stops and runs his thumb along his lower lip, knowing full well the impact he has.

Silence. 

A tallish, lanky form comes up and settles in Javi's lap. 

"Excuse you," Javi says, still eating.

"Excuse me," Yuzu replies.

"Where did you go?" Shoma asks before Javi can. 

Which is probably a good thing, given Javi thinks he will just sound like a nag. 

He is still shocked by what happened between him and Shoma. 

"The Vatican Museum," Yuzu answers. 

"Well, you're going again because Shoma and I haven't seen it," Javi shoves Yuzu off him.

"If you say so," Yuzu responds. 

Javi and Shoma's eyes meet and there is a question there:  _ should we tell him _ ?

Javi shakes his head ever so slightly. 

Why worry Yuzu? 

It was nothing anyway, right?


End file.
